Together
by shad0w118
Summary: Heero and Duo just wants to spend a life time together. But fate being cruel has to tear them apart.What will Duo do just to be together with Heero. Oneshot.Read warnings 1st


Title: Together

Author: shad0w118

Archive, others just ask

Reviews: Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S,

Rating: M

Category: Mild Aghast, Supernatural

Warnings: Deathfic.

Notes: Just a short one-shot story.

Disclaimer: they are not mine. I just borrow them on occasions.

It was just a leisure stroll after the movies. They were taking their time walking home. Things could change in just a blink of an eye. One minute they were just a strolling, the next there was a shout for help. A woman just had her handbag snatched by a thief. The thief was getting away, he had pushed a child into the middle of the street and there was a car heading straight for her. She was just sitting there crying.

Being who they were, they took action. Heero ran out to the road and picked up the child in his protective embrace while Duo chased after the thief. The car was coming into fast. Tyres screeched as the brakes set in but the momentum still sent the car hurling forward to where Heero was standing with the child.

Everything slow down in Duo's eyes as he watch the car hit Heero, sending him crashing into the wind screen, then bouncing off the hood landing on the side of the road in a thud.

Sending his fist in the thief face, instantly knocking him out, Duo took off to Heero's side, his lover was bleeding profusely all over. The child enfolded in his embrace was crying with a few scrapes on the elbow. Heero took most of the impact from the collision.

Duo could hear people around him screamin for help, calling for people to call the police, the hospital but it didn't matter to him. He eased the child out of Heero's firm grip and tried to wake his lover. Blood was pooling beneath Heero's prone body, but what worried Duo the most was the fact that the pool was spreading fast and the main source was from Heero's head.

"FUCK, There is no way in hell a little car accident can harm Heero. He lived through self-destructing from his Gundam for fucks sake. There's no way he'll…. NO. He'll be ok. He'll be fine. It's just a scratch. Compared to all the things we've been through in the wars." Duo tried to comfort himself as he pace outside the operating room waiting for news on Heero.

The steady beep of the monitor is the only indication that Heero is still alive. He looked so deathly pale against the white sheets. Other than the bandages wrapped around his forehead and various other wounds Heero looks like he is just slumbering peacefully.

Doctors tried to persuade Duo to let Heero go.

"I'm sorry Mr Maxwell but Mr Yuy is brain dead. He is technically dead. He will not wake ever again. There is nothing we can do. The damage to his brain was just too served. And the lack of oxygen to the brain cells for too long …."

"But there is still brain activity. He not dead, he's just asleep." Duo tried to argue. He could not accept that Heero is gone. "Come on Ro, wake up show the doc's their wrong"

Duo refused to pull the plugs. The doctors tried to make him understand that only the life support was keeping Heero here. Its best to just let go. Quatre and Trowa came and tried to talk to Duo but he refused to listen. Wufei and Sally came and gone too. No one could get Duo to listen.

The nurse peer into the room and found Duo slump onto the bed of the comatosed patient Mr Yuy after he cried himself to exhausted sleep. She felt sorry for them. They were so young, just young adults; they should have a long future ahead of them. But this accident ruined everything for them. One will never wake again, the other depressed and suffering at the lost of his other half. Life was just not fair.

"Duo. Beloved, please don't be sad."

"humm……who" Duo's eyes flutter open. "Heero is that you, love"

"Yes, love it's me." Heero materialized right in front of Duo's eyes.

Duo immediately launch and hug Heero so tight that it'll leave bruises.

"I thought I've lost you, love. Don't leave me. I need you." Duo hangs on to Heero not willing to let him go in fear he will disappear if he did.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much pain, love but I can't stay. My time on earth is up." Heero softly told his lover. "I wish I could stay, I don't want to leave you too."

"Then stay with me. It's not fair you should have go now. It's not your time. You're barely 20 years old. You and I have a long life ahead of us. There is so much to live for." Duo argued.

Tears stream down from Heero's eyes. He couldn't bear that his lover was in so much pain. They were just beginning to live together after the war. And this accident happened and turned their lives upside down with just a blink of an eye. He wished he could bring Duo along with but it was not fair to Duo. His lover has a long life ahead of him. He always knew he wouldn't live through the war but yet he did. And he had a wonderful time with Duo no matter how short it was. He was grateful that he got to spend time with Duo before he had to go. He just wished they had more time together.

"I'm sorry Duo but I have to go. I had to say goodbye before I go. Please let me go and set yourself free." Heero embrace the man he love one last time.

"NO. DON'T GO HEERO. I WON"T LET YOU." Duo tried to hold on to Heero as he began to fade away.

Heero was semi translucent. Looking sadly at Duo.

"Where ever you go Heero, I'll follow you. Even if it the end of the earth or to Hell. I'll never let you go." Duo sob as he tried to hold on to Heero.

"Your wish shall be granted" an unfamiliar voice echo.

Morning sunlight filter into the room lighting the curtain drawn room. The seemingly slumbering duo slept peacefully without disturbance with their hand entwined. The door peeked opened and blond hair slip in through the crack.

Quatre quietly reached Duo without waking him. That was odd, normally Duo would have stirred by now. Quatre place his hands on Duo's shoulders and tried to rouse Duo from his slumber. There was no response. He shook Duo harder but still no response. Placing his hands on Duo's skin, they felt oddly cool and calm to him. He place a shaking hand at Duo's neck to look for a pulse. There was none to be found. Quatre then glance at Heero's heart monitor, it was turned off.

"TROWA……………." Quatre screamed.

The burial ceremony was a small one only a few close fiends attended. The press was kept uninformed. Relena was weeping on Pargan's shoulders. Sally on Wufei's, while Quatre and Trowa just held each other in silent grief. They all lost two of their best friends in one instance. Heero died peacefully but bringing Duo with him. The Doctors could not find what happened to Duo, there was nothing wrong with him. It was as if when Heero left, Duo just left following him.

"They are sad because you left too."

"They know I couldn't live without you."

" You shouldn't have followed me. It was not your time."

"I'm tired of always being left behind. 'side its not too bad here." The chestnut haired, being wrapped his hands around the waist of a short dark messy hair being. "We are together here"

"I guess. Forever ne."

"For all eternity and beyond." Placing a small peck on the cheek of the dark haired one, the chestnut haired being sigh in contentment.

Owari


End file.
